<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Message From out in the Ocean by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753456">A Message From out in the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaya and Zari are getting a mysterious magical message that makes them want to go out into the open ocean and Sara tries to stop them when suddenly her arch nemesis arrives in the very same predicament.  </p><p>Loosely based on Songs of Power by Hilari Bell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya Jiwe &amp; Sara Lance &amp; Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Message From out in the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://writersmonth.tumblr.com">Writer's Month 2020</a> for the Day 6 prompt Ocean.</p><p>This is an AU I've had in my head for a while and I will probably eventually make this into a series / write a longer fic for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, Amaya, you can't just open the hatch and swim out into the water. For one, I know you can summon the ashe of a seal or something but Zari can't, and she's not wearing a suit. And you don't even know what's out there, you have no idea who sent that signal, would you please just wait a second to consider this."</p><p>Sara was trying very hard to stop both Amaya and Zari from following some mysterious magical signal that they had both gotten, calling for anyone with magical powers. Which was why they were here at the moment instead of in their hide out, Sara desperately trying to get the two to stop their trance like need to follow whatever it was that was calling them, currently standing in front of one of the lower hatches, where apparently the signal was strongest. </p><p>It wasn't like she wasn't able to stand her own against her friends, she had trained in martial arts since she was little after all, but if that signal was truly this strong and they resorted to using their magic against her… Sara didn't really want to know how that would end, but thankfully, she now heard a voice coming fast towards them and she hoped that maybe that would be a sufficient distraction from that damn signal.</p><p>"Nora, Nora, wait, just wait for a second, what the hell are you even on about? This is a really terrible idea, we are at the bottom of the ocean and you are currently walking towards the outer hatch. There's nothing but water out-"</p><p>The small group of people who had been fast moving towards them had suddenly stopped, like deer in the headlights when they became aware of Sara, Amaya and Zari standing by the hatch. And while under normal circumstances the person talking was about the last person Sara would ever be glad to see, currently she was just relieved to possibly have an ally in her quest to stop her friends from swimming out into the open waters. </p><p>"Ava, hey! How weird to see you here. We were just…"</p><p>"Going for a swim?"</p><p>Evidently Ava had overcome the shock of seeing them here quickly, finding her usual wit. Though it came out less biting than normal, her clearly also being glad to have other people there, since Mona, who as usual trailed behind her, didn't seem to be of much help stopping Nora… Wait, Nora? Wasn't that Emily? What was going on here?</p><p>"I could ask you the same. I could also ask you why you're calling your friend Nora, seeing that I assumed her name is Emily." The looks on Ava and Mona's faces would have been priceless if Sara hadn't been too distracted by now three girls trying to get through the hatch she was currently standing in front of. "You know what, on second thought, I don't really care, how about some help here?"</p><p>Thankfully, that seemed to get them out of whatever shock they had been in before, and all three of them guarding the hatch was enough to deter the other girls. Long enough for them to seemingly snap out of whatever had happened to them anyways. Which happened just a few moments later. As if waking up, they all shook their heads slightly. Zari was the first one to speak.</p><p>"What the hell is going on? Ava? Emily? Mona? Where even are we?"</p><p>Sara sighed and finally relaxed a bit. </p><p>"We're in one of the lower rooms. Apparently you were following a signal that was calling you from outside. No idea what the hell it meant, but it was really difficult to stop you."</p><p>All three of them seemed very confused by that, but Amaya nodded. </p><p>"I still feel it. At least a little bit. It's far less strong, but it's still there. Someone with massive power is calling all magical beings."</p><p>Ava and Sara exchanged a look. That did not sound good. There was a reason most people aboard the station didn't even know about Zari and Amaya (and apparently Emily, or Nora or whatever her name was) having magical powers, because of the devastation Damien Darhk and his group had brought upon the world above. </p><p>Magical beings were hunted and imprisoned or even killed, but because Zari and Amaya were still teenagers and their families were influential enough, they had been sent here, underwater, to protect them. Nobody knew they had magical powers. Sara had found out on her own one day but she had promised never to tell anyone. They had soon become friends, forming their own little group, even calling themselves Legends because Zari and Sara were legendary when it came to thinking of pranks and Amaya generally just tagged along even when she didn't always approve of their antics. </p><p>Ava and her group of book club weirdoes were their primary target. Ava and Sara had had a rivalry from day one, Ava being a stickler for the rules while Sara played fast and loose with them and just wanted to have fun. So this meeting here was more than awkward. Especially since clearly the giant secret of some members of both of their groups being magical beings was now out.</p><p>For a long moment they just stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Then, Ava seemed to come to a conclusion.</p><p>"Whatever it was, it's gone now, so, let's go."</p><p>Mona and Emily followed her out, and right before leaving the room, Ava turned around again, nodding once sharply towards Sara, which she took as some sort of acknowledgment that their mutual secret would be safe. </p><p>Letting out a little laugh at the other girl's usual brusqueness, Sara knew she needed some more time to process what the hell just happened. But this was definitely not the place for that.</p><p>"Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Come on, let's get back to our place, we can talk about all this there."</p><p>Zari nodded and both her and Amaya followed Sara out.</p><p>None of the girls noticed the figure who was now detaching itself from the shadows, eyes following their every move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>